A normal day....??
by Sofasoap
Summary: Another TS story ( obviously.. ) UGh, I did a bad job on this one!! lingering on too much and rushing it towards the end. Only thing I can say about it is.. CHEESY AND PLOTLESS! GOMEN!!! >_


Disclaimer: Characters in Twin Signal are created and own by Sachi Oshimizu and publish by Enix.  
  
This is sort of continuation from my last fanfic, "Dream into the Future". Lots of different couplings in this story. Some of them are just my personal favourites ^^"" er..some people might be bit OOC...don't flame me please!! @_@~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A normal day....??  
  
  
  
Chris open her eyes slowly and notice herself staring at ceiling of her own bedroom.... Wait. She thought, didn't I fall asleep in the living room last night...??? She jerk up, and felt she wasn't the only in the room.Slowly she looked at the sleeping figure beside her and let out a loud scream..  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH HENTAI!!!!! what the hell are you doing in my bed!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!! HOW DARE YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM!!!!!!!"   
  
at same time her mind is running wild  
  
--Oh my god what the hell is he doing in my room in my bed oh my god I hope I didn't do anything stupid last night oh shit--   
  
Pulse open his eyes slowly and growled at her," Don't you at least thank people for saving you from getting a cold from sleeping on a sofa?!!!"  
  
" I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!! JUST GET OUT!!!"   
  
" Ah hell can't you stop shouting for a sec.." Suddenly Pulse pull Chris close to her and kiss her fully on the lip. It wasn't a long kiss but for them both time seems to slow down.  
  
-- oh my god Did I/He just did that.. -- Both of their mind start to race as they parted.  
  
Chris's face turned into the same shade of red as her hair, eyes open wide. She open her mouth try to say something and point her finger at Pulse then second later she fainted on her bed.  
  
" erm.. Chris?? " Pulse started to panic ( Author's note : that's.. pretty rare... ), trying to shook awake Chris at same time. Only responds he could hear from her was " am I dreaming am I dreaming am I dreaming " Pulse sighed and walk out of the room into the kitchen trying to find Karma.   
  
The Otoi family and Otoi Brands were still in the Dining room having their breakfast, Pulse spotted Karma, " Karma, can I please have a cold towel and some water.. " " For Chris san ? "   
" er yea.. " Karma asked in a concerning tone " Is Chris san alright? not sick or anything?"   
" Too much 'work' last night with her wearying her out eh Pulse?~ " came Oratorio's voice from the dinning room. Next second a teapot went flying through the kitchen hitting Oratorio right in the face. " .. I'll take that back.. " mumbled Oratorio as he trying to pull out the teapot that is stuck IN his face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ne, ne!! Masanobu CHAN, is Oratorio san there please? " Asked A-E Emotion as she suddenly pop out from the Polygon projector.  
  
" erm Eru ( nickname of Emotion in case some of you don't know..) can you stop calling me Masanobu CHAN please.." Masanobu Sweat dropped.  
  
" why? " asked a very confused Emotion   
  
" Nevermind..Oratorio that you were asking? I think he is in the lab next door getting ready to dive-in to Oracle system."  
  
" Ah then I'll just go and meet him and Oracle sama in the 'library' then " replied suddenly very excited Emotion and disappeared.   
  
"... something got into her?? " said Masanobu. " Fu fu fu...someone is in love" Smiled Minoru.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Gokigen de Oracle Sama " Smiled Emotion as she greeted to them both.  
  
" Welcome Emotion san. What can I help you with today? " Oracle smile back.   
  
" I'm just wondering if Oratorio sama is here... and.. um and to see you too.." Emotion trailed off and blushed.  
  
" what was that?? " asked Oracle.  
  
" umm, nothing!! yea, can you please show me where Oratorio san is. " Emotion quickly shook her head and try to cover up her nervousness.  
  
" ahh. He is sleeping on the couch in the inner room. " Oracle pointed to the room inside.   
  
Emotion walked into the room and not long Oratorio rush out of the room and shouted to Oracle.   
  
" Hey ! out to some important 'business' just give me an emergency call when you need me!!" And blink of a second he was out of the network.  
  
" What's wrong with him??Rushing off to somewhere.. hope its nothing serious." Said Oracle.  
  
" Daijoubu..Just something to do with Ni-Hao chan I guess." Emotion explain and winked to Oracle.  
  
Oracle raised his eyebrow " Ah.."   
  
" I think I better get going, I believe you are pretty busy at moment and I shouldn't disturb you working.. " bowed Emotion and walking towards the door.  
  
" Actually Emotion san.. if you don't mind, I'm just finish off this now and would you.. like to join me with Afternoon tea?? " Oracle quickly rush towards and block Emotion's way.  
  
Emotion was kind of Shocked by Oracle's action and replied " um.. I'll be glad to!!" She blushed and accepted his invite.  
  
Oracle smiled and walk towards the kitchen preparing tea. " I was actually giving this new tea by Dr Cassiopeia, I heard that its really nice. Would you like some sweets with it too? "  
  
Emotion walk into the kitchen helping Oracle " Ma! Oishii sou desu ne, did you made this yourself Oracle sama?? "   
  
" yea, its actually very simple, would you like the recipe? "  
  
" That would be very nice, thank you Oracle sama! "  
  
Oracle chuckles and said " You're welcome.. and don't be so formal with me... quit using Sama after my name would you? "   
  
Emotion's heart beats faster and replied happily " Hai!! Oracle sa.. I mean Oracle."  
  
And the Couple continue with their little chat and enjoying the afternoon tea..  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A beautiful woman with cool looking expression and tattered long purple dress stop in front the door step of the Otoi house. Code saw her and flew down from the Laboratory window.   
  
" Oi Lavender. Why you here. Its not maintenance time yet. What's with that torn to bit dress.." Asked Code, landing on her shoulder.  
" Because I am here. " Replied Lavender, not making any further explanation as she reach out and knock on the door, which created a hole on the door.  
Code Sweat dropped. " Sasuga No.1 crasher... " Code thought.  
" Lavender!!" Nobuhiko yelled as he came running toward the front door to see what the noise was about. " Er.. Jiichan won't be pleased if he find.." " LAVENDER!!!" " oops.. too late I guess." Nobuhiko wrench as he heard Professor's yelling.   
  
  
" Hell.. how did you get all these injuries and look at all these error in your programme... " Professor Otoi sigh as he start to repair Lavender.  
  
" Protecting VIP. " Short and obvious answer. After all, she is a SP ( Special Police ).   
Code track his mind back to what he saw on CNN few days ago. The unexpected explosion during a formal ball held by this rich guy ( Code can't be bother recalling the exact name of the millionaire ) in Singapore. Lavender was there to protect certain MP and the injury was caused by the bomb explosion from protecting her.  
  
" You better took extra care of yourself. Who knows what will happen next time." Code sighed.  
" I'm just doing my job. That's what I designed for." Was the reply.  
" Yea but.."  
" I'll always return safe and sound. Don't you need to worry" Lavender suddenly turn her head and whisper to code with small up curve at corner of her mouth.  
Code's eyes widen -- did I see that right.. -- he blink few times.  
and Lavender loudly added." Tsuyoi kara." Code sweat dropped. And other people in the lab look up with a question mark on their head.   
Yea.. the unbeatable, " dance like a butterfly, sting like a bee ", " Dawn destroyer ", " Like a bulldozer, passing by and left nothing behind " Lavender. What are there to worry about?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chris quickly open her eyes and grab the cold towel off her forehead and yelled " PULSE YOU..!! " and notice he was just sitting on the chair beside her bed, taking a nap ( as usual ) and lost her word. Thinking back to what happen before she fainted, she blushed and smiled a little.   
--can't believe he did that to me..--   
Shaking her head, she got up, " Eh how long have I fainted for.. !! Damn! pass lunchtime!! and I haven't finish my work yet!! " she jump out and as she was getting ready to change, she thought of an " evil " .. um. no, " THANK YOU " gift for Pulse. She went to her drawer and took out a Cosmetics..  
  
  
" UUUUWAAAARRRRGGGHH!!!!! CHRIS!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT ON MY FACE!!! " Came a yell from the end of the corridor.   
  
" Why~ don't you like a little gift from the beautiful genius and young robotech scientist girl. you should be privileged. " reply Chris with an evil laugh which will make you shiver down the spine ( Author: anyone who has seen Slayers, think of Naga's way of laughing.. ).  
  
"You.. YOuu.. YOUUU calll this " A GIFT"!!!!!! "   
" O----HOHOHOOHOOHOHOHOHOHO!! " was all from Chris.  
  
Signal, Oratorio, Harmony and Nobuhiko creep up the stairs as they heard the " particularly" interesting conversation.  
  
" PU- AWHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! LOOK AT YOU PULSE!!! So.. So.. BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!! AHHAHAHAHHAHA!! AHAHHAHAHAH!!!! AH.. HAHAH.. THIS IS SO FUNNY.. AHAHAHHAHAHA!!"   
" SHUT UP SIGNAL!!!! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME!!"  
" AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! You should always accept lady's gift gratefully Pulse!!! AHAHAHAHAH MY GOD THIS IS SO FUNNY.."  
All Harmony and Nobuhiko could do was laughing with tears in their eyes.  
  
" Kuso....!!!!! EAT THIS!! " and a flying punch went straight to Signal's face   
" !!!! You.. THAT'S IT!!! A FIGHT!!! WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE STRONGEST!!" yelled Signal as he counters Pulse's attack.  
"HOHO~~ Signal.. you shouldn't fight with a ' lady ', let me the nice big brother stop this!!"   
The corridor suddenly turn into a war zone. And the mess just goes on.  
  
Another normal, noisy day at Otoi house.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Author's note:  
  
My gosh.. I .. finally.. finish.. this.. nonsense.. cheesy.. mushy.. plot less.. story..like what.. after A MONTH -_- Sorry guys. Was having exams ( BAD MEMORIES. DON'T EVEN MENTION THEM.) and enjoying my holiday in Aussie ( YAHOO! ). And the story was result of:  
Too much Slayers Song + assignment + fantasy ( OI! not THAT kind of Fantasy..)+ late nights ( or should I say mornings. )+ laziness+ sugar high.  
I promise I will write a more well structured story next time.. REALLY!!! @_@  
If you find any mistake in Japanese in the story.. I'm sorry _ apology.. haven't touch proper Japanese since I finish my Bursary exams.. ugh -_- all these grammatical errors.  
Lastly.. Thanks for everyone who reviewed my last fanfic and supported and encourage me to keep writing!! BIGGGG THANKS!!!!! :D  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
